Había lágrimas en sus ojos
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [WCR]... Fue una mala noticia, que a ella la lastimo mucho... Y aún hay cosas y sentimientos que estan en su mente...
1. Lágrimas

_Spoilers:_ Bodies in Motion ((Temporada 6))  
_Pertenencia:_ Si fuesen míos, uno de ellos no llevaría anillo... ¬¬  
_Dedicatoria:_ a Paly, a Fey, a Lau, a Tina... y a las que de seguro me entienden :p .

* * *

_**Había lágrimas en sus ojos**_

"_The best part of a fantasy is  
the possibility that it might come true,  
and when that possibility disappears,  
it kind of sucks"  
-_Catherine_, Bodies in Motion ((6x01))_

Ella estaba segura de que podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no le importaba. Más que nada porque no podía sacarle la vista al anillo en su mano izquierda.  
Él se había casado.  
Adiós a las bromas de oficina, el coqueteo inocente, las miradas seductoras y las sonrisas tentadoras. Adiós _a_ Warrick Brown, en general.  
Y eso era lo que mas detestaba de todo eso. Por eso había agradecido a Dios en el momento en el que fueron _interrumpidos.  
_Pero aún así ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que en esa imagen. Esos hermosos ojos celestes cielo nublándose. Ese brillo tan _Warrick_ desapareciendo. Ella siempre lo había dicho, sus ojos eran lo mejor de él. Sus ojos. Su sonrisa. Su voz. Su simpatía… Sus brazos fuertes, capaces de sostenerla. Su pecho, dispuesto a refugiarla. Sus manos, que quizas alguna vez podrían haberla acariciado…  
_Quizás… Alguna vez.  
_Y ahora ese quizás ya no existía. Y no había chances. _No había acto en posibilidad de ser.  
_Y ella lo odiaba.  
No a Warrick. Bueno, si, también a Warrick.  
Porque él se había ido a los brazos de otra. Él, que había creado en ella toda una expectativa, una serie de anhelos, sueños, imágenes, deseos… Tantas cosas habían desaparecido desde el momento en que ella vio el anillo.  
¿Y por qué él no lo dijo?... ¿Por qué no mencionó: "Hey muchachos, por cierto, me voy a casar"? o algo así… ¿Por qué?...  
Pues si ella hubiese sabido, algo hubiese hecho… ¿Por eso? Él no habría dicho nada por miedo a que ella _lo arruine todo.  
_O solo porque tenía una nueva manía, muy Grissom por cierto, de separar lo personal del trabajo.  
O tal vez… Tal vez ni consideró decirlo. Después de todo, él no tiene que rendirle cuentas a nadie… A nadie, ni a ella…

-¿Cath?  
Ella se sobresaltó un poco.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Llevas más de 10 minutos frente a ese microscopio¿estás bien?  
-Si, Nicky, estoy bien.  
-¿En serio?  
-En serio.  
Él sonrió, y como al pasar preguntó: -¿Supiste lo de Warrick?  
-¿Qué?... Ah, si, si, lo de, uhm, el casamiento.- su voz, penosa.  
-Si… ¿Estas segura de que estas bien?  
-Sí, solo necesito… olvidarme del día que tuve, ha sido largo.  
-Suerte con eso. - Nick comenzó a alejarse.  
-Gracias- balbuceó Catherine.  
Y ella se levantó del asiento en el que estaba, poniéndose los lentes que había dejando en la mesada, y olvidando lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó y salió del laboratorio.  
Un solo pensamiento en su cabeza. Un solo sentimiento en su corazón.  
El mismo dolor. La misma desilusión.  
Y el maldito recuerdo de todas esas veces en las que ella miraba en lo ojos de él y encontraba respuesta a lo que deseaba.  
Todas esas veces anteriores a esta, cuando vio sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y supo que ya no podría verlos con la misma serenidad que antes.

* * *

...Si mal no recuerdo, Warrick también tiene sentimientos, así que quizás sepan algo de él pronto...  
Hasta que eso pase... que tal este? 


	2. No es Catherine

_Dedicatoria:_ A Pals, a Tina (no es contra ti, y es la otra Tina), a Lau (que desapareció).  
_Disclaimer:_ ninguno es mio, bla, bla bla... ya saben.  
_Referencia a:_ "A little Murder" (03x04)

* * *

_No es Catherine_

Él había pensado la forma perfecta de decírselo. Pero realmente dudaba de que eso existiese.  
No podía simplemente decirle "Me casé", como a cualquier otra persona, pues ella no era cualquier otra persona. Ella era Catherine. La mujer que había sido la culpable del más largo "enamoramiento" de su vida. La mujer cuya voz lo había cazado en sueños durante más de 5 años. La razón de sus más eróticos sueños.  
Él miró su mano con cariño. Su anillo resaltaba en su piel afro-americana.  
"_Con cariño"_ repitió su mente. Eso era el primer sentimiento que Tina le despertaba.  
Si, era genial. Si, era bellísima. E inteligente. Y ella lo amaba, pero él…  
Él debía amarla, porque era su esposa. Y los esposos aman a sus esposas. Claro que lo hacen…  
Salvo cuando están enamorados de la misma mujer desde que tienen veintitantos años.  
Warrick suspiró. No había considerado esa parte de la historia.  
Había visto todo lo bueno de casarse con Tina, y había muchas cosas buenas en ellos. Sobretodo el hecho de que el apreciaba mucho a Tina, pero… pero… Tina no era Catherine.  
No tenía la mirada seductora. La voz sensual. La sonrisa avasalladora. Las palabras justas. No tenía el tamaño para el que estaba hecho su pecho.  
"Extraño pensamiento" se dijo a sí mismo. Pero se debía al recuerdo de aquel atardecer al lado de una de las rutas de Las Vegas, cuando Catherine más necesitaba su abrazo y cuando él mas necesitaba abrazarla. Recordaba, como si fuese ayer, el perfume del cabello de ella, como los delgados brazos de Catherine habían envuelto su cintura, como se había aferrado a él. Incluso estaba él seguro de haber sentido alguna pequeña lágrima caer por su mejilla.  
Pero él se había casado con Tina. Tina era la mujer indicada para él, mientras que Catherine era su eterna fantasía, su inalcanzable mujer ideal.  
Él levantó la vista, la cuadra del CrimeLab estaba tranquila, pero eso no aseguraba una calma guardia. La noche estaba calurosa y él no tenía intenciones de entrar, pues aún no sabía que decirle.  
Mientras más pensaba el como, mas dudas surgían respecto a su matrimonio. La palabra _amor_ no rodeaba a Tina, pero si muchas otras cosas, buenas cosas. Pero tenía un detalle en su contra: Catherine.  
Catherine y las memorias que en Warrick evocaba. La más frecuente, quizás su predilecta. La había tenido en sus brazos, otra vez, pero distinto de las demás veces. Habían sido unos segundos en los que sus ojos se encerraron entre sí, y el estaba seguro de que si el hombre ese no aparecía hubiese juntado suficiente cariño como para besarla.  
Besarla.  
Besar a Catherine Willows  
Esa sería su eterna intriga.  
El sabor de sus labios. El descansar juntas sus frentes para recuperar aire. El sentir su suspiro en la boca de él.  
"Riiiing"  
Y el sonido de su propio celular lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Inseguro contestó:  
-…Brown.  
Y después de oír sobre el caso decidió que no le diría nada a Catherine, nada por ahora.

* * *

Okey, eso sería la verdad sobre Warrick. En cuanto a que piensa después de lo dicho por Catherine… Bueno, quizás aparezca en otro momento.  
De todos modos, que opinás?


End file.
